1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to roof structures for bay and bow type window assemblies, and in particular, the invention relates to a prefabricated roof structure that may be installed as a complete unit at a construction site which serves as both a roof cover and support for a bay or bow type window assembly.
In the construction of residential buildings such as houses or apartments and condominiums, as well as some commercial buildings such as store fronts or offices, it has become increasingly desirable to install bay and bow type window assemblies in place of conventional windows to provide an increased cosmetic appeal to the structure, and more importantly, to provide added space and natural light to the interior of such a building. Bay windows are well known in the art, and generally comprise a three-frame assembly in which a center frame is flanked by two side frames which angle outwardly from the wall of the building to the center frame, in which the center frame is positioned in parallel relation with the wall. Bow windows are similar to bay windows except that additional frames are provided, and the assembly tends to have a more rounded shape by eliminating the parallel center frame.
These window assemblies are generally assembled onsite during construction and are secured to the wall by a support beam arrangement which anchors the window unit in place. Generally, a decorative weather-proofing cover in the form of a roof is then assembled on the installed window assembly to protect the window assembly against environmental conditions such as rain, snow and the like. However, these covers are decorative only and protect the window assembly from the elements, but do not add to the support of the window assembly in a constructional manner. Accordingly, sound proofing is sometimes necessary to alleviate the noise generated by wind and heavy rain impacting on the roof, especially if the roof is constructed of a plastic or metal material, as is generally the case. Furthermore, many of these roof structures are assembled on-site and tend to increase the labor costs which are of course passed on to the owner of the building, as well as increasing the time required to complete the installation.
In addition, if these known covers are inverted to form the bottom cover to the bay window, they are not capable of providing support for the window assembly, and of course must be installed subsequent to installation of the window, and after the window is fastened in place.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
In the prior art, several types of roof structures for bay and bow type window assemblies are disclosed. These roof structures generally must be assembled at the construction site prior to or during installation and then located and affixed on the installed window assembly. In addition, it is known in the prior art to provide a prefabricated window assembly having a roof cover integrally constructed with the prefabricated assembly, so that the entire window unit is installed as a single piece. These units generally require that the window frame assembly be firmly anchored to the wall of the building, while the roof structure, and bottom frame structure, if provided, are decorative only and do not add to the support and securement of the window assembly. The roof cover in these window units is provided for cosmetic purposes, and serve only to protect the window from environmental conditions such as rain and snow.
Buck, Jr., U.S. Pat. No. 4,009,546, discloses a preassembled unitary bay window construction which includes a prefabricated roof structure which is constructed of sheet metal sections. The sections are joined along interlocking edge ribs and include a flashing at the upper end for connection to the wall of a building, and a lower inturned horizontal lip which engages a flange of the header of the window assembly. The window and roof are constructed together prior to installation, and are installed as a complete unit. However, structural support for the window assembly is not provided by this roof structure, which is a decorative cover only.
Feiss, U.S. Pat. No. 4,439,963 discloses a bay window roof structure for bay window assemblies which is assembled and installed on-site during construction of the window. The roof is constructed of molded plastic panels which are joined together edge to edge in a predetermined angular relationship conforming to the angles of the vertical window frames. After the bay window assembly is installed, the center panel of the roof structure is positioned on the window assembly and fixed into place. The end or flanker panels are then engaged in a slot provided on the edge of the center panel and secured in place. This roof structure is also a decorative cover, and does not provide for structural support for the window assembly.